Black Diamond
by danceofflame7
Summary: Naruto’s already turbulent and complicated high school life becomes even more so when Sasuke Uchiha transfers into Konoha High. SASUNARU YAOI. I know it sounds overdone but I'm trying to give it a unique spin
1. Prologue: Naruto Uzumaki

**Black Diamond**

Disclaimer: Naruto is obviously not mine nor am I making any money… despite my dreams and fantasies.

Summary: Naruto's already turbulent and complicated high school life becomes even more so when Sasuke Uchiha transfers into Konoha High. SASUNARU YAOI. AU, OOCness, and OCs. Since it's an AU, I get to do what I want so don't bitch.

Warnings: Lots of bad language (cursing is a fundamental part of reality to me – I both curse like a sailor and am verbose, so don't criticize) and eventual gay sex (what's the point of yaoi without gay sex? Oh, Shounen-ai, I guess… luckily this isn't one of those)

**Prologue**

_What do you think of Naruto Uzumaki?_

"Naruto Uzumaki? Yeah, I know him. He goes to my high school. Kinda fruity looking, if you ask me. Loud, too."

"Of course I know that monster. My uncle was killed because of him and that demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now there was a fucking freak, killing people and leaving their dead bodies with messages for a three year old…"

"Naruto and his foster-sister Gabrielle were in the year below me at Konoha High. Great girl; she had a great ass…"

"Naruto Uzumaki has anger management issues, straight up. I mean he's obviously gay, and when I kindly pointed it out to him, he just went off and beat the shit out of me. The kid's fucking insane, man."

"Dude, I've never talked to him, but he and his sister hang out with that nutcase Gaara. If that's not a warning sign I don't know what is."

"That Uzumaki brat needs to learn some respect for his elders!"

"I dunno, I never really knew him. My parents hate him because this serial killer had a sick obsession with Naruto Uzumaki when he was like three and killed over twenty people in his name. I don't care; I mean it wasn't the kid's fault."

"I've wanted to fuck Uzumaki since freshman year of high school."

"Didn't that Kyuubi guy kill his parents? And aren't Gabrielle and Marianne Laurent his foster-sisters?"

"I taught Naruto his freshman year. He took my Elementary Art and Design course. I've heard my colleagues describe him as lazy and stupid, but I thought he was a genius. He'll be a great architect someday…"

"I knew Naruto's parents. He's got his father's coloring, his mother's build, and his own unique attitude. He's a great kid… with an unhealthy love of that ramen crap."

"If you're a gay man, Naruto Uzumaki is hott shit… when he keeps his mouth shut."


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Naruto is obviously not mine nor am I making any money… despite my dreams and fantasies.

Summary: Naruto's already turbulent and complicated high school life becomes even more so when Sasuke Uchiha transfers into Konoha High. SASUNARU YAOI. AU, OOCness, and OCs. Since it's an AU, I get to do what I want so don't bitch.

Warnings: Lots of bad language (cursing is a fundamental part of reality to me – I both curse like a sailor and am verbose, so don't criticize) and eventual gay sex (what's the point of yaoi without gay sex? Oh, Shounen-ai, I guess… luckily this isn't one of those)

**Chapter One**

Early morning sunlight drifted through orange curtains and rested on a matching haphazardly spread comforter. Tufts of fine blond hair could be seen near the headboard and feet stuck out awkwardly near the foot of the bead. Beyond the bed the room looked like the product of a maelstrom, which was fitting for the name of the room's occupant.

"Hey, Naruto! Wake up!" A brisk female voice said through the locked door. The boy under the bright comforter stirred lightly before returning to his comatose state.

"Hey Blondie! Wake your ass up; it's time for school!" This time Naruto moaned and turned before returning to dreamland.

"Naruto, Iruka says you get ramen for breakfast if you wake up right now…" the girl on the other side of the door teased.

"What? I'm up, I'm up! Where's the ramen?" Naruto shot up in bed, his cerulean eyes wide and searching.

"Only if you're downstairs in fifteen minutes."

"_Hai!"_ Naruto saluted, despite the door still being closed. His foster-sister walked away, grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "How many damn times do I have to say to not speak that devil language around me…"

Even Bri's insults towards Japanese couldn't get him down today, not if there was ramen for breakfast! Naruto dashed into the shower, chanting his favorite food's name to himself as he got ready for the first day of school.

The blond sixteen-year-old orphan had been living with his foster-father, Iruka Umino, since he was five years old. When he was eight years old, he received two foster-sisters: Gabrielle Laurent, who was Naruto's age, and her younger sister by two years, Marianne Laurent. Iruka, who was their godfather, took them in when their mother's boyfriend murdered their mother and nearly beat Gabrielle to death. Naruto loved and missed his parents very much, but he also loved his foster-family dearly.

They lived in Konoha city, on the east coast of the United States. All three teenagers attended Konoha High where this year Naruto and Bri would be juniors and Mari would be a freshman.

Naruto threw on form fitting washed out jeans and an oversized pale orange thermal before running downstairs. Bri, Mari, and Iruka all sat around the round glass-topped kitchen table calmly eating breakfast. Iruka was reading the newspaper while drinking caffeinated tea and eating his bowl of cream of wheat. The two girls were eating their own respective bowls while waiting for their foster-brother to fill the empty spot between Iruka and Mari

"I'm ready! Where's my precious ramen?" Naruto drooled.

"That was sixteen minutes; sorry, no dice," Bri smirked evilly.

"_NANI??"_ The diminutive blond shrieked.

"Don't listen to Gabrielle, Naruto, I wouldn't have let you eat ramen for breakfast anyway. Eat your Cream of Wheat, please," Iruka said calmly. "And please don't speak Japanese at the table."

"No delicious, succulent noodles? YOU… YOU… WITCH! YOU'RE EVIL!" Naruto pointed dramatically at the smirking Bri.

"Yeah, don't speak to me in Japanese or I'll have to speak to you in kind, _mon frère,_" Gabrielle taunted good-naturedly. "Anyways, I was desperate. You sleep like the dead."

"Don't provoke Naruto, Gabrielle," Iruka inserted.

"ARGH!" Naruto yelled, gripping his hair in frustration, while Mari giggled.

Gabrielle and Marianne were half Haitian on their mother's side and half Native American on their father's. Their father had passed away when Marianne was still a baby, and they had been raised speaking French before they were orphaned. They even attended a French Immersion Academy until they both respectively entered Konoha High. Naruto's father had been Japanese-born German and his mother had been Japanese. While alive, his parents spoke Japanese with him as a toddler and Naruto continued the trend with Iruka until Bri and Mari joined their household. Iruka had then created a rule. Since Iruka and Naruto didn't understand French and Bri and Mari didn't understand Japanese, non-English languages were not allowed to be spoken when the family was gathered together, especially since the teenagers had taken to insulting each other's languages when spoken.

"Don't worry Naruto! There's always delicious, succulent… Cream of Wheat," Mari told Naruto in tones of false pity, still giggling. Tears were beginning to well in poor Naruto's eyes.

"Don't instigate, Marianne," Iruka scolded. "And Naruto, please calm down and eat. You can have ramen tonight."

"Drama queen," Bri muttered.

"Gabrielle," said Iruka on a sigh. Naruto looked back and forth between them before sitting down with a pout on his face.

_I can't believe she tricked me,_ thought Naruto bitterly, glaring at Bri who just laughed.

"I can't believe you tricked me," Naruto repeated out loud indignantly about twenty minutes later as he walked next to Gabrielle on their way to school. Marianne trailed behind the two, caught up in the solitary world of her iPod.

"And I can't believe you're still pissed. Let it go, man! You'll give yourself gray hairs," Bri grinned at her beloved foster-brother.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE GONNA GIVE ME GRAY HAIRS, YOU –" Naruto screamed, his temper fraying once more.

"Please Naruto, I'm not deaf. You're so high strung," she sighed while the blond beside her sputtered incoherently. "Why don't you get a boyfriend? You seriously need to get laid. I mean, I know the school is sadly lacking in a good choice of men, especially since my Liam is taken…"

"Does he even know you're going out with him just because you thought he looked like James McAvoy?" Naruto interrupted, having calmed down at the word 'boyfriend'. "I mean give the poor man a break. Liam isn't even Scottish; he's Irish."

"Oh what does that have have to do with anything? And you're wrong, at first I thought he looked like James McAvoy, but now I know better… 'Cause my baby is ten times sexier than that Liam Brennan wannabe," Gabrielle bragged. Naruto stared at his sister, remembering just a few short months ago when James McAvoy was literally all she would talk about. _Love sure changes people, _he thought.

As to the 'boyfriend' comment, most people knew that Naruto was gay. And those who didn't know per say usually made that assumption because the blond was small and lithe, with slight curves that gave him a more feminine appearance than most males. A sure-fire way to piss Naruto off was to call him a derogatory version of 'gay' or using his feminine stature to attack his masculinity. In other words, watch out if you called him a 'faggot' or 'girly'.

Gabrielle came to an abrupt stop that caused Mari to crash into her. The younger yet taller girl just gave a little wave before continuing on to school. Naruto watched his younger foster-sister walk away, her shoulder length black curls bouncing as she walked. Mari had cinnamon colored skin, big honey colored eyes, and was a bit of a loner. Naruto then turned to stare at Bri questioningly.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Are you serious? We wait here for Garra every morning," she reminded him incredulously. Naruto smacked his forehead in remembrance.

"Oh yeah! Where's that panda-eyed midget, anyway?"

"Who're you calling a midget?" a terrifyingly deep voice came from behind the five foot five inch blond. "I'm taller than you."

Naruto froze briefly before turning around to see his pale, red-haired friend glaring at him murderously with kohl-lined moss green eyes. The red kanji tattoo on the boy's forehead just made him seem even more insane. Sure enough, he seemed to tower over Naruto with his two inch advantage.

"Uh, I meant… where's that hot, manly, er… gladiator?" Naruto cringed. Now just because Naruto was gay, did not mean he was in any way a sissy. He never backed down from a fight. Unless, of course, the other person fighting was Gaara. After all, you either placated Gaara or you died, end of story.

Gaara studied his erratic friend for a minute before ignoring him as he turned away. Gabrielle and the redhead began to walk together, making Naruto, who was still staring at his friend in far, scramble to catch up.

Naruto's best friend and foster-sister made an intimidating pair. Although Gaara actually had height and muscle to add to his already frightening aura, Gabrielle's stature was misleading. She was the shortest of the trio by three inches and had a curvy body and skin the exact shade of caramel. Her inky wavy hair (inherited from her father) fell to her waist, and being a dancer had made her gait graceful. However her aura was dangerously fierce. At this point the entire school knew not to fuck with either Gabrielle or Gaara.

It annoyed Naruto to no end however that even though he had gotten into and won just as many fights as the other two, people just continued to harass him. Maybe it was his girlish figure, or his pretty, androgynous features, or his big blue eyes. He just didn't have that "fuck with me at your own risk" aura. His looks lulled people into a false sense of security, though. Most people didn't know that Naruto was almost unnaturally strong for his size. He had incredible stamina and was quite fast. He even worked at a construction site after school; something that would shock most people.

Naruto continued walking, mulling over the unfairness of genetics and nature, getting himself angrier and angrier.

"Should we tell him we're at school already?" Gabrielle whispered to the redhead beside her.

"Naruto," Gaara stated in his monotone voice.

"What?" the blond snapped, having worked himself up.

"Don't think about things that make you angry if you can't control your emotions," the redhead said calmly, having accurately guessed how the blond had become so angry.

"We're at school," Gabrielle interjected, chuckling. Naruto was really so incredibly temperamental it was funny. Having snapped out of it, Naruto realized that sure enough they were outside of the gates. He then remembered something that made him grip his hair in frustration.

"Argh! I forgot my schedule!" he cried before crouching down over his knees, upset with himself. _I totally meant to grab the stupid thing off of the hallway table…_

"You really need to get your act together," Gabrielle scolded. "I saw it lying in the hallway so I got it for you, retard."

"Thank you!" Naruto jumped up and tackled his beloved sister, kissing her cheeks wildly. "You saved me! I love you!"

"Maybe we need to ask Iruka to take you to get some medication; you need professional help," Gabrielle muttered while trying to fend off the enthusiastic blond.

"I don't think there's a professional good enough anywhere to help Naruto," Gaara said in a bored tone of voice. Most people would think Gaara had no emotions, but the foster-siblings could read the slight nuances in Gaara's speech and knew he was good-naturedly teasing the blond.

"You're so mean, Gaara," Narauto whined, leaving Gabrielle to hang off of the redhead's shoulders.

"Get off of me," Gaara said before dumping the shorter boy on the ground. Gabrielle, laughing, hoisted her brother up off the ground and dragged him inside the school gates.

--

Sasuke Uchiha had never before attended public school.

His family ran Uchiha Corporation and therefore enabled him and his older brother to attend only the best private schools. However, unlike the 'perfect' Itachi, Sasuke's rebellious teenage behavior had finally driven his parents to ship him off to live with his Uncle Obito in Konoha City and attend Konoha High.

Sasuke examined the large brick building in front of him, ignoring the myriad of students walking past him inside. Konoha High was one of the best public schools in the city, as well as the largest. It educated over 2,100 students.

It also looked remarkably like a prison.

He slipped his schedule from his pocket, ignoring the stares that were growing more numerous. Perhaps it was because he was wearing his old school's uniform of a white button down shirt, black slacks, and a tie (un-tied of course; he was going for the badass image). Or perhaps it was because he looked like a male model. He was five feet ten inches, with moon glow pale skin, shadowy black hair, and chiseled Asian features, being one-hundred percent Japanese.

As he was studying his schedule, a girl brushed rudely by him.

"Sorry," she tossed over her shoulder, flicking her long inky black hair to the side to glance back at him. He noticed that she had someone by the wrist about half a second too late; the 'someone' was already crashing into him.

Sasuke cursed fluidly in Japanese as he was sent tumbling to the floor, half turning so that he fell on his ass and not his face. This caused whoever it was to land on top of him. The person was so slender and small that Sasuke assumed it was a girl. A very flat-chested girl, mind you.

"What the fuck?! Can you please get the fuck off of me? _Usuratonkachi__,_" Sasuke snarled through a mouthful of blond hair.

"_Who the hell are you calling a moron, asshole?"_ the person replied in Japanese, pushing themselves up off of him. Sasuke found himself staring into the most gorgeous blue eyes he'd ever seen. He then noticed that the mystery girl was in fact a beautiful boy, with creamy tan skin, a soft pink mouth, and the most delicate whisker-mark scars on either cheek. Sasuke mentally slapped himself and gathered his wits.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a similar problem. This boy was _sexy_. Naruto could feel his hard chest beneath him as he stared into eyes that reminded him of black diamonds. His mobile pale pink mouth was saying something, but Naruto was too entranced to hear anything.

"_Are you listening to me? Get off!" _Sasuke shook Naruto, feeling mildly annoyed that the boy wasn't listening to him. In all actuality he would have liked the boy to stay right where he was, but they were in public after all. And situated on some very hard concrete. Noticing the dazed look in the blonde's eyes, he felt like smirking._ Is he just as attracted to me…?_

"_Ah, sorry,"_ Naruto snapped back into reality, scrambling off of the bigger boy. He turned and glared at his foster-sister who was in hysterics, having witnessed the entire interaction, including the dazed looks of appreciation and lust on both boys' faces.

"_You don't look Japanese,"_ Sasuke observed, studying the smaller boy closely as he brushed himself off.

"_I- I'm half-Japanese,"_ Naruto said, uncharacteristically shy. _"On my mother's side."_

"You know, this is very rude," Gabrielle broke in. "You don't see me having private conversations in other languages."

"That's just a lie!" Naruto exclaimed, his sister's voice returning him to normal. "And this was your fault, anyway! So quit complaining and apologize!"

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle said contritely as she turned to Sasuke. "That my foster-brother is so clumsy." She threw a smirk at Naruto as he fumed. _Foster-brother…? _Sasuke wondered, studying the blond once more.

"It's alright. He can make it up to me by showing me where the main office is," Sasuke said coolly in a lightly accented voice. Although he was born in the U.S., he had learned Japanese as his first language in his non-English speaking household.

"Oh, you must be a transfer student!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "Naruto would just _love_ to show you the main office! Isn't that right, Naruto?" She agreed for her brother while elbowing him out of the daze he had once again fallen into. Sasuke's face seemed to induce that effect in the blond. "Later, Blondie!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto while Gabrielle sped off, chuckling to herself insanely. Naruto stared at the taller brunette in trepidation. _Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling…?_


End file.
